Gaia World!
by BC-Butch Cassidy-BC
Summary: Tourists from earth start coming to Gaia, and Von wants to know why! Will he discover the secret behind K Enterprises! Will he discover who started Gaia world? COMEDY, Not to be taken seriously.


A Vision of Escaflowne   
**Gaia World**

……… 

WARNING – THIS IS NOT SERIOUS IN ANY MEANING OF THE WORD. 

Disclaimer – Escaflowne is not mine; the characters and story are the property of Bandai entertainment. Contact the Author at 'butchsvideostop@tiscali.co.uk' 

- Visit the Home of 'Gaia World' at www.butchsforum.co.uk. 

……… 

The blue light enveloped Hitomi, as her tearful goodbye touched the heart of Von.   
"I will never forget you!" She cried, holding back her own tears of utter loss.   
"I will never forget you" Von replied, filling her with hope.   
"Before I go please… I want something to remember you by!" She asked, the light slowly pulling her away. Von felt around his pockets. He could only find one item, the Dragu-Energist from Escaflowne. He placed it into her hand with a tear.   
"Here, may you never forget me!" He told her. Losing his grip she flew from him,   
"I never will!" 

And Hitomi was gone from Gaia never to return. It was several months later, Von was walking around the castle feeling particularly lost. Their under construction castle anyway. It was a beautiful day, the type of days that Hitomi liked and it had got him down. He was about to return to his room when someone grabbed him from behind.   
"Take my picture with the local, ma!" Came a country accent. Von tried to fight the vice like grip but was powerless. FLASH. He let go of him, and Von was left somewhat disorientated. 

"What are you doing in my castle?! Who are you?!" He called. It was Merle who answered, coming up behind him happily.   
"They're tourists" She told him.   
"Tourists? From where? They're look is from no country in the alliance!" Von asked angrily.   
"From the Mystic Moon" Von looked gob smacked.   
"From the…. How? And what are they doing in my castle!" He asked angrily.   
"They had a free pass" She answered   
"A FREE WHAT!" He yelled, "I don't let people have free passes! What's next get out of dungeons free cards! " 

Von charged the tourists.   
"Oah!" One of them yelled, as Von grabbed at his free pass. Once Von has got it he jumped back and looked at it more carefully. 

"Free Pass Fanelian Royal castle, K Enterprises" 

"Who are K Enterprises" Von asked himself. At the bottom of the ticket he noticed a little button, marked, "Return". He pushed it and was enveloped in a stream of blue light. He flew through the air, and then next thing he knew he was standing before a huge building marked 'Gaia World'. The skyscraper scared Von but he ran in ignoring his fear.   
"I demand to see the management!" Von yelled, "NOW!" A polite young lady came up to him,   
"Here at Gaia world our customer's happiness is the most important thing to us, and I will take you right to the director" 

They stepped into a lift, it started to rise.   
"We are sorry for any trouble you have suffered in Gaia world, but we are not responsible for the activity of the locals. Wars, death and murders are not under our jurisdiction" She told him.   
"And if they're anything like me there will be a lot more of them" Von muttered. A moment later the lift came to a stop and Von stepped out into a highly rich looking room. 

At the far side of the room, a desk sat with a chair turned to the massive window behind it. Von and the young lady stepped forward though she seemed reluctant.   
"Director, we have a complaint for you" She told the director. A hand visible from the side of the chair waved as if asking them to go on. The young lady turned entered the lift and closed the door.   
"I don't want your people coming into my land" Von told the disembodied hand angrily. 

The chair spun round and the director of the company faced him directly.   
"Hitomi?" Von asked in shock.   
"Yes it is I, Von" She answered,   
"But how!" Von asked shocked.   
"Well it was really quite simple my dear Von. Once I was in Gaia I discovered that my pendent was made of the same material as the dragu- Energists. When I knew that it was simple to decide if I had a full Energist I could make more pendants. Pendants giving people the power to travel from earth to Gaia, and I only would control that passage!" She laughed,   
"But why Hitomi? You know that this would hurt us on Gaia" Von asked sadly, 

"I'm sorry Von but I'm a modern girl and profit comes first" She told him. It all becomes clear to Von. She had used him, banging his hand down on the desk he told her,   
"All right then I will see you in Court!" She smiled,   
"Very Well" 

Over the next several months courts proceedings took place in the head court of Japan's legal system. Many people gave evidence but to cut a long story short I'm skipping to the final ruling.   
"Von Fanel" The judge's voice bombed across the court room,   
"Yes" He answered   
"You are from the world of Gaia and are here on behalf of its people?"   
"Yes" Von agreed.   
"Then I must rule against you. I do not believe that in Science Fiction, alternative world, life on other planets or Anime and because of this I can only deduce that you do not exist. For this reason I am ruling against you and your people" He told them. Von stood open mouthed.   
"In addition for not existing and wasting courts time you must pay all the legal costs of your opponent"   
"Your lord I demand a judge who likes Anime!" Von yelled at him, "This is a travesty of justice!" 

Back in Fanel there king had gone and they the people for the first time had a chance to choose there new ruler. The people truly elected the best person for the job.   
"Hey Ma! I'm ruler of this little country!!" 

_NEVER TO BE CONTINUED!!_   
……   
**Butch Cassidy**   
24.02.04   
…… 

**Author Message-**   
This was a piece of momentary insanity on my part. After completing the Descended Shadow Part four this idea came into my head and it wouldn't go away until I wrote it. It may be crazy and makes no real sense but hopefully you got a laugh out of it. Thanks, and see you later.   
_Butch Cassidy_

End. 


End file.
